Fused Zamasu
|JapName = 合体ザマス |RomName = Gattai Zamasu |AltName = Merged Zamasu Combined Zamasu Zamasu |FirstApp = Anime: Revere Him! Praise Him! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!! |Appears in = |Race = 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Goku Black (fusee) Future Zamasu (fusee) Goku (fusion template) Gowasu/Future Gowasu (former master) }} Fusion Zamasu, usually just referred to as Zamasu (ザマス), is a fusion born of the union between Goku Black (Zamasu in Goku's body) and Future Zamasu through the Potara earrings. Appearance The fusion heavily resembles Zamasu, yet supplemented with various traits of Goku Black including the latter's height and build. He possesses Zamasu's green skin, gray irises, and white hair. However, his face has more of Goku Black's jawline. He has Zamasu's eye shape, but with dark lines under the bottom eyelids and somewhat smaller ears. The fusion's hairstyle looks mostly like Goku Black's as Super Saiyan Rosé but with an extra long protruding bang over the right side of his face representing Zamasu's mohawk. He wears green Potara earrings on both ears and Supreme Kai's clothing that is nearly identical to Zamasu's but with Goku Black's color-scheme. It consists of a black form-fitting shirt with long sleeves and a turtle neck, baggy black pants, white boots, grey robes with a red lining and a dark red sash that is tucked in fully. He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Retaining the arrogance and self-entitlement of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, this fusion believes himself to be the embodiment of justice. Reveling in his power, Zamasu openly declared himself the supreme god upon his emergence, repeatedly and consistently vocalizing his divine brilliance and absolute authority. Apparently he is so over the top self-absorbed, that he even refuses to defend himself against Goku and Vegeta. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave on Future Zamasu after Bulma distracts him to seal him away in a vase with Future Mai closing it with the lid. However, Goku forgot to take the talisman made by Master Roshi, allowing Zamasu to break free. However, he was getting tired with his ki decreasing, so Goku Black came to his aid. They declare it was time to show the mortals the true power of gods. Zamasu and Black stand beside each other in the sky and since Black is wearing his potara on his left ear, Zamasu proceeds to take his green potara from his left ear and attach it on his right ear, which initiates the explosive Potara Fusion between them and they fuse to become Fusion Zamasu. Upon his birth, he declares his new form to be the embodiment of justice and the world. He orders everyone to revere and praise him, calling himself "The Supreme God". Power ;Manga and Anime Possessing the combined power of Goku Black and Future Zamasu amplified, this fusion is shown to be able to fend off the combined efforts of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Trunks. Gowasu noted that after Black and Zamasu fused has expanded their combined power to no visible end. In addition, possessing both immortality and limitless potential growth from Future Zamasu and Goku Black respectively, Fusion Zamasu is a near-perfect entity. He is also able to single-handedly overwhelm Goku and Vegeta, nearly crushing their hands simultaneously, and also nearly killing Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta in one blast. However, when he engages in a beam struggle with both Super Trunks and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta at the same time, Fusion Zamasu is overwhelmed. Super Saiyan Blue Goku also manages to hold his own against him in a later beam struggle. In his mutated form, he later appears to be on par with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to the pre-release summary he is so powerful that the mere force/pressure of his energy field alone is too intense for Goku and Vegeta to even get near him, let alone attack him, additionally the trio's ki blasts are erased before they even make contact. Techniques and special abilities As a fusion of Future Zamasu and Goku Black, Fusion Zamasu possesses all the techniques and abilities of his fusion components: *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Zamasu can unleash this attack from a single hand. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. This power was obtained from Future Zamasu who wished for it through the Super Dragon Balls. **'Regeneration' – Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Saiyan Power' - Obtained from Goku Black, Zamasu is able to become considerably stronger after recovering from damage he sustains from his enemies. *'Wall of Light' – Fusion Zamasu emits a powerful purple bird-like structure structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches.Episode 65 preview This Wall of Light seems to possess a being of its own as it roars when destroyed by Goku and Vegeta. *'Lightning of Absolution' (絶対の雷, Zettai no Ikazuchi) - Fusion Zamasu fires a purple-colored lightning blast from his body, or the body of his Wall of Light. *'Blades of Judgement' (裁きの刃'', Sabaki no Yaiba'') - From his halo, Fusion Zamasu fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blades makes contact with the earth, they will burst in a destructive explosion. *'Holy Wrath' (聖なる逆鱗, Seinaru Gekirin) - Fusion Zamasu creates a sun-like energy sphere and tosses it at his opponent. *'Aura Slide' - Fusion Zamasu can create a purple blade of ki which emanates from his hand. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan Rosé As the Potara Fusion of Black and Future Zamasu was performed while the former was in still in his Super Saiyan Rosé state, Fusion Zamasu's base state is a constant Super Saiyan Rosé. Because of which, the resulting fusion cannot enter a normal form nor power down. While normally this would cause a significant strain on the fusion's body and shorten his lifespan, the immortality gained from his other fusee, Future Zamasu, eliminates this problem. Mutated State As a result of currently unknown circumstances, Fusion Zamasu takes on a disfigured form during his battle with Super Saiyan Blue Vegito, in this form his right body turns into a purple gooey substance and his right arm becomes much larger and more muscular, his eye also changes color. He also does not have his Ring of Light in this state. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Fusion Zamasu vs. Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) Gallery Trivia *Fusion Zamasu is the first villain in the franchise to be created by use of Potara. *Similar to Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu's voice is not an overlap of the fusees' previous voices. However, unlike Kibito Kai, Fusion Zamasu does not have a singular voice; rather his voice consists of two "Zamasu" voices overlapping one another, creating a sort of echo effect. *Unlike his fusees, who use the Japanese pronouns 'watashi' (Future Zamasu and formerly Goku Black) and 'ore' (Goku Black at some point after his first fight with Goku) when referring to themselves, Fusion Zamasu uses the pronoun 'waga', which is commonly used to show that a character holds himself in rather high regard and thinks very little of others as a result. *Fusion Zamasu's Wall of Light has an appearance similar to the Susano'o from Naruto Shippuden. References ca:Fusió Zamasu es:Zamas Fusión it:Zamasu (fusione) Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:DBS Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists